Feeding Killua
by IsmiHana
Summary: Karena sahabatnya tak kunjung muncul untuk main bersama, Gon memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Killua. Dengan berat hati saiia mengatakan: AU. Fluff. Enjoy!


**FEEDING KILLUA**

**Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter itu punya Yoshihiro Togashi. Entah apa jadinya kalo itu punya saiia XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gon menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Sejuta bunga kertas bergoyang-goyang di sana, seakan mengajaknya bermain. Namun, Gon tidak ingin bermain dengan mereka…

… kecuali Killua hadir hari itu.

Sudah dua jam Gon menanti kedatangan sahabatnya. Dan sudah dua jam pula bocah berambut perak itu tak kunjung muncul. Gon penasaran; apa sih yang terjadi pada Killua?

"Mito-san, aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Gon! Mau ke mana?"

"Ke rumah Killua…!"

* * *

Gon sampai juga di depan rumah sahabatnya. Ia berhasil membuka gerbang seorang diri kali itu, dan Canary mempersilahkannya untuk lewat. Sungguh berbeda dengan kondisi kedatangannya pertama kali ke sana.

"Silahkan masuk, Gon-kun." Gotoh membukakan pintu kamar Killua. Di sana, ada si bocah berambut perak yang sedang terbaring lemah dalam selimut. Kulitnya yang putih makin pucat saja. Jarang sekali Gon melihat kondisi sahabatnya seperti itu.

"Terima kasih, Gotoh-san." Gon masuk ke kamar Killua. Yah, kamar itu tidak bisa dibilang rapi, tapi setidaknya tidak sama dengan kapal pecah. Gon berjalan mendekati Killua.

"Gomen ne, Gon," sahabatnya angkat bicara sesaat sebelum Gon membuka mulut, "Kemarin aku main hujan. Entah kenapa, paginya langsung sakit begini."

Gon hanya tersenyum, "Mungkin kemarin kau kurang sehat, jadi langsung demam."

Killua tertawa. Tawanya kering sekali. Gon merasa prihatin dengan kondisi sahabatnya tersebut.

"Yang terpenting buat orang sakit itu kan makan," ujar Gon, "Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum. Aku nggak mau makan," Killua mengernyit, "Bahkan bubur coklat tadi pagi rasanya pahit sekali. Aku jadi nggak nafsu makan."

Gon manggut-manggut, "Kerongkonganmu pasti tidak enak."

"Ya! Bahkan aku jadi nggak mau makan coklat hari ini!" Killua menambahkan. Gon tercengang, "Jadi, kau belum makan dari pagi?"

Killua mengangguk, "Ya begitulah."

Gon melirik meja di sampingnya. Ada semangkuk bubur coklat dan sebotol air hangat di situ.

"Kau benar nggak mau makan?"

"Memangnya kau mau ngapa—" Killua berhenti bicara saat sesuap bubur masuk ke mulutnya. Dengan serta merta, ia menelan seluruh isi sendok yang disodorkan Gon dengan paksa.

"Gimana?"

"**BAKA! KERONGKONGANKU SAKIT, NIH!**" seru Killua galak di sela-sela batuknya.

"Gomen, gomen. Minum ini."

Killua menurut saja, karena kerongkongannya terasa perih. Dengan kasar, dirampasnya botol air yang disodorkan Gon dan ditenggaknya habis-habisan.

Gon kembali mengangkat sendok, "Ayo, makan lagi!"

"**C, CHOTTO! KALAU MAU MENYUAPIKU, BILANG-BILANG DONG!**" seru Killua lagi.

"Tapi, kalau aku bilang, Killua nggak bakal mau makan." Gon menyahut, "Lagipula, Killua nggak disuapi ibumu?"

Killua menggeleng, "Seumur hidup, baru pertama kali aku disuapin lho!"

"**O-EM-JI!**" Gon melempar sendok ke udara saking kagetnya.

"Aku nggak bohong," Killua membalas. Matanya menerawang dinding, "Sejak kecil, kami dibiasakan mandiri. Aku sudah bisa makan sendiri ketika berumur 6 bulan."

Gon manggut-manggut. Kali ini ia tak begitu terkejut. Sekarang ia menyadari, Killua adalah korban MKKB a.k.a Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia karena diajarkan membunuh terus. Tanpa sadar, ia mengangkat tangannya dan membelai rambut Killua, "Kalau begitu, biar aku yang menyuapimu."

**SIIIINNGG. **Ada setan lewat. Pantas suasana canggung banget.

"Gon…" suara Killua tercekat di tenggorokan, "Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang memalukan dong!"

Gon tertawa. Ia menyodorkan sesendok bubur coklat-hei, sendoknya sudah kembali ya?!-lagi, "Nih."

Sambil mengunyah, Killua menyahut, "Kok nggak kerasa pahit lagi, ya?"

Kali itu, Gon memberikan senyumnya yang paling manis, "Mungkin itulah gunanya teman."

Killua langsung menjitaknya. Dan sesaat kemudian terdengar teriakan protes dari Gon.

* * *

**Setidaknya, Killua makan juga hari itu. Berterima kasihlah pada Gon Freecss yang rela menyuapinya ;)**

* * *

**Heh? Gaje? Maaf ya. Kelas sedang berlangsung, dan hanya ide ini saja yang saiia dapatkan di sana.**

**Fic ini saiia persembahkan untuk Nemurase Hime. Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan semoga kamu menyukainya! XD**

**Euhm, yang terakhir…**

… **mind to RnR?**


End file.
